The Youngest Billion Dollar Princess
by BeingForTheBenefitOfMrKite
Summary: Sage McMahon is being punished by spending time on the road with her parents. It isn't much fun and she finds herself being the same old trouble making and friendless tomboy that she is.


**1**

**Sage A.K.A. Gage**

"Hey dad." I mumble to father.

"What's wrong with you?" He pokes me in the ribs, "You need some meet on them bones." and laughs.

"Where's mom?" I ask.

"She's already at the arena. So she sent me to come pick you up, and I had to dodge some fans on my way here, thank you very much." He says and adjusts his hat and sunglasses.

"Well I'm sorry that my being here had affected your work, I'll gladly go back home." I follow him to the baggage claim. He picks up my large neon green suitcase and duffle bag and we go out to the pick-up place.

"Hey! There's my favorite niece!" My uncle Shane smiles from the drivers seat.

I roll my eyes and get into the backseat.

"So why am I here again?" I ask. This answer oughta be good.

"Linda said you were mommy and daddy sick, so we decided to bring you on the road with us for awhile." Dad says.

"You missed a couple parent-teacher conferences." I note.

"Yeah well, I got your report card. Smartass." He chuckles.

"Hey!" I punch his shoulder.

"It wasn't all that bad. Just a couple D's and an F." His tone turns serious.

"I'm on probation?" I guess.

"Damn right. Cough up the phone." He says and holds out his hand.

"But dad!" I whine.

"No whining, Sage. Cough up the phone. _Now_."

"Just a sec." I say. I send a text message to all my friends telling them that I'm on daddy lockdown and won't be available for a few weeks, then I set a lock code on my phone, turn it off, and hand it to him.

"How long?" I ask.

"Three weeks." He says and stuffs the phone into his jeans pocket.

"But dad!" I whine again.

"Enough whining, Sage!" He says.

~*~

"Mom!" I say and hug my mother.

"Hi honey!" She smiles and kisses my forehead.

I wrangle myself from her embrace and walk around the office. "Cool." I say and sit down in her chair.

"Oh I forgot, the last time you were on the road with us, you were in my womb." She laughs and rubs her stomach affectionately.

"Aw, come on mom!" I laugh too.

"What in God's name is my grand daughter wearing? She looks like a boy in that garb!" My grandfather, Vince McMahon walks into the room. His associates wait out in the hallway.

I look down at my outfit. It's apart of many others that I adopted from my favorite movie, Stick It. And my new favorite actress, Missy Peregrym. I'm wearing green army camo guy shorts that go down a little past my knees, a gray long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a plain green T-shirt over that and various black rubber bracelets on my left wrist, and a John Cena sweatband on my right wrist. My long brown hair is hidden under the green and black D Generation X hat but the ponytail is peeking out in the back. I look exactly like Haley Graham in the movie. Exactly what I was aiming for. Even though I do kinda look like a long haired boy from behind.

"Hey grampa." I say and hug him.

We talk for a few minutes, and then he has to leave.

"Can I go for a walk around? I'll be right back, I promise." I say.

Mom sighs, "I suppose so. But be careful, you might get mistaken as an actual boy and get beaten up by CM Punk, or Cody Rhodes." She laughs.

I gulp, "Um. Seriously?"

"Well...yeah, actually. Just be careful, okay Sage?" Dad says.

"I will, I will." I wave my hand and leave the office and go exploring down the corridors.

I walk into a room that has a pinball machine and I stick in a quarter and start to play.

Someone shoves into me.

"Oops. My bad." The jerk snickers.

"What's your problem, man?" I snap, abruptly turning to face the one and only CM Punk.

"I don't have a problem. I was just wanting to know why a boy like you would let his hair grown out like some fag." He smirks.

I ignore him and turn back around to the game.

He yanks on my ponytail and I yelp.

"Leave me alone." I say.

"Who's kid are you? Shawn Micheals? John Cenas? Undertakers?" He shoves me into the wall.

I shove him back, "What's it to ya?"

"I need to know who's kid I'm gonna be initiating for the next few weeks." He pushes on my shoulder, which knocks me back into the wall.

"Look man, I don't want any trouble. Just leave me to my pin ball, alright?" The machine still buzzes and twinkles with light as if telling me to come back to it. My head screams bite Punk's hand off.

Instead, I listen to my gut and race out of the room and back to my moms office. "I don't think it's a good idea to let people know that I'm ya'lls daughter. People are already thinking I'm a boy, anyway."

My mom stares at me, "Why?"

"Well...I don't know, actually." I shrug.

Dad nods, "I'm okay with it. Just don't come crying to me when you get beat up by one of my co-workers."

"Paul!" Mom scolds.

He laughs, "I'm kidding!"

"Well?" I ask.

Mom sighs, "If that's what you want. It'll be easy, since no one really knows you anyway. Except for Shawn and Dave. And Shane. And dad. And--"

"Do you get what she means?" Dad asks.

I nod.

"See? You don't have to go on adding things, Steph." He laughs and mom blushes.

I shove my hands in my pockets. "Alrighty, then. Tell me when we're gonna leave. I'll...be around, I guess." I say and walk off.

"Hey kid!" A pair of hands grab my shoulders and shove me against the wall.

"Gah!" I rub the back of my head and look up and stare into the eyes of The Miz.

"Who're you?" He asks, his index finger jammed into my shoulder blade.

"I'm...Gage. Yeah, my name's Gage. What's yours?" I smile and hold out my hand.

He shakes my hand with a very firm grip. "Mike Mizanin, or simply, The Miz." He says proudly.

"Well, nice to meet you, Dyke. I mean Mike. Now if you'll excuse me..."

"Hold on a minute. Your a wrestlers kid, right?" He asks.

"Uh-huh."

"Nice. I just happen to be looking for a personal assistant. You need any extra cash?"

"Nope. I was sent here as a punishment for screwin' up in school, so I'm kinda grounded for a few weeks. But I'll call ya if I do, alright?" I say and try to leave. He jabs me in the shoulder blade again and shoves me back into the wall.

"Mike, leave the kid alone." I look over and groan as I see Randy Orton and The Legacy walking towards us.

"We happen to need a **tweener** who will probably later become an official member of The Legacy in a few months time. Interested, kid?" Randy asks, shoving Mike aside.

"Uh..."

"I was here first!" Mike says and shoves Randy back.

"Beat it, Miss." Randy smirks. Ted and Cody laugh.

The Miz says a rainbow of words and stalks off down the hall.

"Anyway, interested?" He asks again.

"That depends. What would I have to do?" I casually lean against the wall and examine my nails in a manly way.

"Fight regardless of alignment, accompany us to the ring, get beaten by our opponents to save us." He says.

"Well I'm kind of a wimp, so...I'd probably suck at that job..." I falter. This job doesn't really sound all that appealing.

"Tell ya what, think about it and get back to me when you've made you're choice." All three men walk away, but not slow as hell like they do on TV.

"Sage! The show starts in an hour, just though we'd let you know." Dad calls from the office door.

"Kay, dad." I say and walk into the Women's locker room where I just saw mom enter.

"He's not supposed to be in here!" One of the divas scream, causing the others to scream too and cover themselves up.

"Get outta here, you little perv!" One diva throws a Coke can at me.

"Stop! That's my daughter!" Mom rushes over to me and takes off my hat to examine the goose egg now forming on my head.

"Daughter?" The blonde woman that threw the damn can at me asks.

I sigh irritably, "Yeah, I'm a tom boy. Get over it, Barbie!"

"Oh honey are you okay?" Mom hands me a pack of ice to place on my head.

"I've been worse, mom. Oh, and if all you could not tell anyone else that I'm Stephanie McMahons daughter, or that I'm a girl for that matter, I would greatly appreciate it." I say to all the divas.

"Why? Are you a lesbian?" The same Coke-can-throwing girl asks.

I fume, "No I'm not, Miss Bitch! I just don't want any special treatment. And I'm perfectly fine being recognized as a boy, since I'm not that pretty!"

"Sage!" Mom smacks the back of my head.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you...or give you a giant bruise on your head." The blonde comes over and holds out her hand. "I'm Maryse. And your beautiful, hun."

I slowly shake her hand, not really trusting her, or anyone for that matter yet. "Sage McMahon-Levesque." I say to the floor.

"Okay, now that that's settled, ladies like Sage said, she really doesn't want any of the Superstars finding out that she's a girl. She's having a tough enough time already." Mom says.

They all hold up their hands, smiling, and promise not to tell a Superstar Soul.


End file.
